Time To Love SenShira Version
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu.


_Orang yang baik,_

_Kau adalah cinta pertamaku,_

_Orang yang mengajarkan cinta._

**Time To Love**

**A BLEACH FANFICTION**

**Written By JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBby**

**Disclaimer : Bleach Belong To Tite Kubo**

**Time To Love sung by T Ara ft. Supernova**

**Pair : SenShira**

**Rate : Just T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO. Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**RnR Please!**

Kota Seireitei begitu damai, tak ada satupun suara keributan yang terdengar, hanya suara kicauan burung robin. Dan di suatu kamar di sebuah apartemen di daerah elit Seireitei,…

Kriiiingg,….

Suara beker menggema memenuhi ruangan.

"Ng,…" erang Shirayuki sambil mencoba menggapai-gapai jamnya.

Matanya terbuka sedikit untuk melihat pukul berapa waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jamnya, kemudian matanya langsung membelalak ketika mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah pukul sembilan kurang 15 menit, dan artinya adalah terlambat kerja. Dengan segera dan terburu-buru, Shirayuki pergi mandi, berpakaian, sarapan, dan sebagainya. Dan ketika dia sudah lengkap dan rapi, dia berangkat.

~ X.x.X ~

"Save," kata Shirayuki setengah terengah ketika memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi Shirayuki," sapa setiap penghuni ruangan itu serentak, sama sekali tak mempertanyakan keterlambatan salah seorang staf mereka.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, bahkan tidak juga membalas sapaan teman-temannya, Shirayuki berjalan menuju mejanya. Teman-temannya tak akan sakit hati karenanya, mereka tahu betul sifat dan kebiasaan Shirayuki yang satu ini.

"Shirayuki," panggil seorang pria jangkung berambut hijau dan memiliki ekspresi dingin dengan tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

"Ohayou, Hyou-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Shirayuki yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya.

"Yamamoto Genryusai-sama memanggilmu," kata Hyourinmaru dan langsung pergi.

"Haahh,..." Shirayuki menghela nafas dan kemudian beranjak memenuhi panggilan tugas.

_Tak pernah melupakanmu,_

_Aku mengingatmu,_

_Hanya mengingatmu._

Tok,.. Tok,... Tok,...

Shirayuki mengetuk pintu ruang kerja direktur tempatnya bekerja, Yamamoto Genryusai. "Ini Shirayuki," kata Shirayuki setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah," kata sebuah suara yang Shirayuki tahu adalah suara milik sang direktur.

Shirayuki pun membuka pintunya, dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang dapat membuat mulutnya menganga. Tapi nyatanya tidak, TIDAK, dia hanya memasang ekspresi datar andalannya dan melangkah mendekati meja direktur.

Sang direktur mempersilahkan Shirayuki duduk, disamping seorang tamu yang telah datang terlebih dahulu, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan diikat. Walaupun sesungguhnya amat enggan, Shirayuki akhirnya duduk juga di kursi yang di tunjuk Yamamoto.

"Shirayuki-san, kenalkan, dia Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura, dia Shirayuki," kata sang direktur, memberi isyarat agar keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau dipanggil Shirayuki-san?"

"Tidak pak Direktur."

"Kau akan menjadi instruktur bagi Senbonzakura selama masa kerja percobaannya disini," kata Yamamoto tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Shirayuki seolah akan keluar dari rongganya. "Eh? Jadi instruktur? Untuk Senbonzakura-san?"

Yamamoto hanya mengangguk. Tak berkata apa-apa berarti tak ingin dibantah, batin Shirayuki.

"Baiklah pak Direktur," kata Shirayuki lemah, kemudian keluar ruangan diikuti Senbonzakura.

_Mungkin aku akan bertemu denganmu, _

_jadi aku mengenakan pakaian yang kau beli untukku._

Esoknya, Shirayuki dan Senbonzakura berkeliling kantor sebagai awal kerja sama mereka. Semua percakapan, semua tindakan, dan semua pertanyaan bersifat profesional, tak sekalipun membelok ke hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Sampai saat makan siang,...

"Shirayuki," panggil Senbonzakura.

"Ya, ada apa Senbonzakura-san?"

"Panggil saja aku Sen-chan."

"Baiklah. Ada apa Sen-chan?"

Senbonzakura terdiam, merenung. Apakah sebaiknya memang kukatakan ya?, batin Senbonzakura.

"Lama tak bertemu," ucap Senbonzakura pelan.

Shirayuki tertegun. "Lama tak bertemu, Sen-chan."

"Jadi, ayo makan siang sama-sama," ajak Senbonzakura.

Dan Shirayuki pun menyambut tawaran dari mantan pacarnya itu dengan penuh sukacita.

"Dan Shira," kata Senbonzakura di tengah jalan. "bukankah itu pakaian yang kubelikan untukmu?"

_Aku masih memiliki nomor telepon yang sama_

_Berpikir mungkin kau akan mencariku, rumahku tetap sama_

_Dalam rumah kecilku, aku__ hanya punya lagu yang kita sering dengarkan bersama-sama_

_Berpikir mungkin k__au akan melihat dan kau akan kembali lagi_

Ya, Shirayuki dan Senbonzakura adalah mantan pacar. Mereka berpacaran ketika menginjak kelas 2 SMA, kemudian putus ketika Senbonzakura harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk kuliah saat mereka lulus SMA.

Saat semasa pacaran dulu, Senbonzakura sering mengunjungi rumah Shirayuki. Karenanya, Shirayuki jadi agak tidak rela ketika harus pindah dari rumah itu, rumah sewaannya.

Saat semasa pacaran dulu, Senbonzakura selalu menelepon Shirayuki tiap hari. Karenanya, Shirayuki jadi ragu-ragu ketika temannya menyarankan padanya agar mengganti nomor telepon demi melupakan Senbonzakura yang tak pernah memberi kabar.

Saat semasa pacaran dulu, Shirayuki dan Senbonzakura menyukai lagu yang sama dan selalu mendengarkan lagu itu berdua. Karenanya, ketika kaset kenangan itu hangus terbakar akibat kecerobohannya, dia begitu terpuruk hingga tak mau makan selama 2 hari.

Walau sebenarnya Shirayuki tahu bahwa percuma saja mempertahankan kenangan-kenangan itu.

_Kami masih tidak bisa melupakan_

_Kami masih cinta_

_Terpisah, jujur aku merindukanmu_

_Aku merindukanmu_

_Tidak peduli apapun aku akan menunggumu__, aku akan menunggumu hingga akhir_

Saat memutuskan untuk putus dengan Shirayuki, jujur saja Senbonzakura merasa pedih. Hatinya masih terbelenggu keberadaan gadis itu, bahkan hingga kini, setelah selama 5 tahun tak bertemu.

Selama berada di Amerika, Senbonzakura selalu memikirkan Shirayuki. Tak sedetikpun dalam kesehariaannya gadis itu lepas dari benaknya. Karenanya, Senbonzakura menyadari bahwa dia menyesali perpisahan itu.

Tapi, apa daya Senbonzakura, andai dia tetap berpacaran dengan Shirayuki saat itu, dia sendirilah yang akan tersiksa. Di lain hal, Senbonzakura percaya bahwa Shirayuki akan tetap menunggunya, menunggunya hingga akhir.

_Memikirkan__ bahwa mungkin aku akan melihatmu, dan jika aku melihatmu, aku berdebar-debar._

Pagi ini Shirayuki tidak datang terlambat, dan teman-temannya langsung merecokinya.

"Pasti karena Senbonzakura," komentar Haineko, teman sekantor seruangan Shirayuki.

Shirayuki mematung beberapa detik, dan detik berikutnya wajahnya sudah semerah apel.

Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya memang Senbonzakura alasan utama Shirayuki tidak terlambat pagi ini. Dan kalau boleh jujur lagi, bayangan Senbonzakura tak pernah mau lepas dari benaknya sedari awal perjumpaan mereka, membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Tok, Tok, Tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Shirayuki dengan pelan, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari penghuninya, membuka pintu itu.

"Shira?" panggil orang itu, atau tepatnya adalah Senbonzakura.

Lagi-lagi Shirayuki berdebar-debar melihatnya.

"Ya, Sen-chan?" tanya Shirayuki.

"Kau ada janji makan siang denganku," kata Senbonzakura.

Dan para penghuni ruangan, minus Shirayuki dan Senbonzakura, langsung ber-cie-cie ria.

_Aku pergi ke tempat itu, berpikir mungkin kau akan ada di sana_

_Aku sudah mengubah nomor teleponku_

_Mungkin aku akan terus memikirkanmu jadi aku pindah rumah_

_Tapi dalam mulutku__ masih ada kata-kata yang tak terkatakan_

_Berpikir mungkin kau akan melihat dan kau__ akan kembali lagi_

Semasa Senbonzakura di luar negri dulu, Shirayuki selalu mengunjungi planetarium setiap hari, berharap dia akan melihat Senbonzakura akan berada disana, berdiri sambil tersenyum hangat menyambutnya.

Ada alasan dibalik alasan Shirayuki mengunjungi tempat itu setiap hari; Shirayuki sudah pindah rumah juga mengubah nomor teleponnya. Dan ketika memutuskan hal itu, masih ada kata-kata yang belum dia sampaikan pada Senbonzakura saat mereka berpisah dahulu.

Jadi, itulah alasan dia mengunjungi planetarium setiap hari, mengharapkan kehadiran Senbonzakura di tempat itu.

_Berpikir bahwa mungkin kita__ akan bertemu secara kebetulan_

_Dan dirimu akan melihatku_

_Di depan cermin aku menyeka air mataku_

_Berpikir mungkin kau akan datang_

_Berpikir m__ungkin kau akan datang padaku_

Semasa Senbonzakura di luar negri dulu, Shirayuki sering menangis, menangisi perpisahan mereka. Tapi, airmata itu tak pernah bertahan lama. Karena Shirayuki selalu berpikir bahwa bisa saja dia dan Senbonzakura akan berpapasan di ujung jalan, di planetarium, dan atau di tempat kerja. Jadi, dia akan meliaht ke cermin, kemudian menyeka airmatanya dan berkata, "Sen-chan pasti akan kembali, pulang, pulang ke rumah. Dan rumahnya adalah disisiku."

_Saya ingin memberitahumu untuk memulai lagi_

"Ano, Sen-chan," tegur Shirayuki ketika dia dan Senbonzakura sedang makan siang bersama seperti biasa, sejak 3 minggu yang lalu.

"Ya, Shira?" tanya Senbonzakura.

"Begini,..." Shirayuki ragu-ragu. Padahal dia ingin sekali mengatakan kata-kata yang selama bertahun-tahun telah tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Hm?"

Shirayuki mengambil nafas kemudian mengembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu, jadi ayo kita mulai lagi hubungan kita."

**F I N**

**RnR please!**


End file.
